Twisted Ink
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: (After New Moon- No Edward) Her first time on the Rez, Bella meets Paul. He's brash and wild and everything she ISN'T ready for! When her two best friends, Jake and Leah, decide they're "meant for each other" Bella changes into someone she never saw herself as. What will New Bella think of Paul?
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

Stepping off the plane, seeing my dad waiting at the end of the boarding tunnel - I felt more at peace than I had in my 19 years on the planet. I ran into his waiting arms, not caring if he was dressed in his police uniform. I felt like crying with joy. I was finally with my dad. Finally in a place I could be cared for. No more short visits with him, Jake and Leah every year. No more teary Skype endings with my two Quileute best friends. No more paying the bills for my drunk whore of a mother, who never noticed much of anything anyways.

I wish she had left me with dad all those years ago. But she needed the child support and alimony payments. Thankfully, those had stopped once she had a hasty marriage in Vegas to some hack baseball plyer named Phil Dwyer. A quickie divorce soon followed, and now she had as much money as she could ever need. Any money she gave me for myself was put into a bank account that she didn't know about. The money I used to pay the bills was taken directly from her purse.

I broke myself from my nightmarish past to focus on the now. My father, Charlie Swan, was holding me close. My father, who I had fought for years to be able to simply stay with- was finally my home.

My name is Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan.. And I am a daddy's girl. My parents got married way too young and way too soon. Shortly after, I came along. My dad was thrilled but my mother.. Not so much. She left him when I was two years old and never looked back, even though I screamed and clawed at her to let him have me. He always visited, everytime trying to convince her to let him have custody. She always refused. I went to school and got good grades, but I never really had any friends because my mother kept me to herself. I wasn't allowed outside, and I couldn't have friends over (if I had any..). I wasn't allowed to go to anyone's house or birthday parties.. I often wondered if I was just like Rapunzel without the long hair.

My father eventually found out and brought Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater along with him on his visits. Jake was a big ray of sunshine. He always gave me big hugs and kisses on the cheek. He was so full of life. His russet skin and dark eyes always had me awestruck. Leah Clearwater was brash, loud and wild. She always spoke her mind and did exactly what she wanted.

I wanted to be just like her.

I graduated top of my class and the first thing I did was turn in my acceptance letter to PACC.. Port Angeles Community College. I wanted to be with my dad. I wanted to see Jake and Leah every chance I could. I wanted to be happy and free.

Who cares if Forks (I always giggled at the name) was rainy almost all the time and that it was a small town? I CRAVED a small town. Where everyone knew I was "Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter." I didn't care about a tan, not that I could ever get one.. I didn't care about knowing "the right people" to have a certain "status."

I just wanted my life..

As we grabbed my bags, I had a huge smile. It didn't leave my face the entire ride (in his cruiser I might add) back to his small little house. Two figures were waiting on the porch and I ran to meet them. I threw my arms around Jake and Leah. I was home.. For once in my life.. I was home.

My name is Bella Swan.. Just Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2 Paul Mother Fucking Lahote

Sorry for the delay. Thank you for all your reviews for Chapter 1. I'm not on here often, so I don't get to post as much as I should. This story gets updated more frequently at TrickyRaven. My apologies. Ffnet doesnt have the same feel as it used to... There are already 9 Chapters on TR. TrickyRaven dot Ning dot Com

My username is Kat

Paul POV

The first time I met Isabella Swan, I thought she was weak. I could have crushed her in my hot fist.

All week, Jake and Leah had been talking about how Bella was finally moving to Washington after being in Florida and Arizona since "foreverrrrrr" and how happy they were that they had their friend close. Growing up, Leah had been my tag-along "get the fuck away from me before I BEAT YOU" little sister. Sue and Harry had taken care of me when my mom split and my dad turned to drinking, whoring and tattoo-ing.

Tattoo work had been the lesser of the two evils, since he had to be 100% sober and was himself. When I turned 18, my dad gave me my first tattoo. The feeling of the needle going into the soft flesh of my dark-skined arm was like Heaven and Hell. I had LAHOTE down my right inner-arm in old english. I remember being in awe (after the pain subsided) of how the ink branded twists and curves into my plain arm.

I was hooked after that.

It seemed to be a bonding experience. It didn't matter how drunk he was, if I mentioned wanting new ink my dad was sober and smiling at me the next day.  
I would like to say our relationship was love-hate. We were too much alike to get along all the time. My 21st birthday, we got trashed together and ended up in a fist fight in the front yard. The blue lights of Charlie Swan's police cruiser brought us back to reality and we laughed and gave each other a bloody hug.

Charlie shook his head with a wry smile, probably wondering what it would have been like to have a son..

Now here I am, one year later and 7 tattoos richer.  
In addition to my LAHOTE tattoo, I had a demon on my right shoulder, a dreamcatcher on my left shoulder, a celtic wrist tattoo on the left wrist, a chain wrist tattoo on my right wrist, am ambigram tattoo with LIFE and DEATH on my left inner arm, a wolf ripping it's way out of my skin on my left thigh, and an anklet of bloody and twisted thorns on my right ankle.

Ink was my life. It was who I was.

And Bella Swan was a pure, clean virginal-looking girl. Sure, her dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes made her pretty.. But she was too clean for my own good..

Who would have known meeting her would be the best thing to ever happen to me?

The day I met Bella, I had been planning on getting fresh ink, but my dad had a whole wave of clients come in that day. Fresh ink meant money in the house. Money in the house meant booze and women.. Always women.

If I walked in to the shop and some hot bitch was getting a tramp stamp, I easily marked her as a ringer. She would end up walking out with me and in the back of my car. Girls never got brought home, and they never got my real phone number. I wondered how many hearts I had broken... Like I cared!

I am Paul MOTHER FUCKING Lahote! I care for no woman, I live for no love and I do whatever the fuck I want!

Take what you want, give nothing back. It was the family motto. (Which became increasingly amusing after they used it in a Pirates of the Caribbean movie.)

So there I was.. Friday night with no plans now that my ink idea had fell through. I walked on the beach and saw the pale princess herself with Jake and Leah. Jake and Leah had buried him in the sand and were turning him into a very nice-bodied woman. I smirked. "Taking his balls away already, ladies?"

Bella jumped and spun to face me- while Leah simply glared and gave me the finger.

"Man, Black.. You got a pretty nice setup now. Two women at your feet. How about you let me take one off your hands?"

But I wasn't serious..

He burst out of the sand and glared, "Paul! Why do you have to be such a dick? Bella's new here! It's her first time at the beach, let alone in La Push. Don't RUIN IT!"

I smirked, "I could make it a whole lot better. She wouldn't even need the beach, I could make waves for her."

Bella's face was so red.. If I had been different, I probably would have said it made her beautiful.

It would take entirely too long for me to appreciate Isabella Swan..

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then simply turned and ran down the beach.

"Look what you did, Paul!" Leah screamed, running after her. Jake looked after them both, a lost expression on his face that I would understand later.

Finally he turned to me, "Paul, she's a good person. Don't ruin her. She's had a bad enough life."

And with that he was gone.

I shrugged off any weird feelings that were lingering and took off to the bar, a faceless woman set on my mind.

Tags:


End file.
